The existing grill has a flat pan or a pan with horizontal ribs, where food can be laid when it is being cooked, the grill has some disadvantages as follows:
First, the pan is flat, so that any grease is not separated from the food;
Second, the ribs are usually too high or too low. When the ribs are too high the cooking speed is slow, and, when they are too low the grease is no separated from the food;
Third, the separation between the ribs is not practical, consequently, food possibly falls on the cooking plane of pan as it becomes floppy as it cooks, which reduces the effect of eliminating grease of the ribs and the cooking efficiency.